


steam powered giraffe one shots

by crystal64715



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fun, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715
Summary: fun little spg one shots and drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the fans of steam powered giraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+fans+of+steam+powered+giraffe).



¨Now I Know I´m Home¨

 

~The Jon goes on a five year journey to KazzooLand, Rabbit is devastated. this is they're reunion!

The Spines P.O.V

Why did The Jon have to go to KazzooLand? Everyone misses Him and He missed so much here at the Manor.

My sister Rabbit took it the worst, She's locked herself in her stasis chamber and never wants to come out. The only time she comes out is when we have to do a show or rehearse... even then She's not Herself. Hopefully today Her mood changes because He is on His way home as we speak, But we haven't told Her yet.

> "Rabbit? Rabbit c'mere! You know what today is, Don't you Rabbit?" Nothing.... Wait, I hear footsteps running down the stairs to My right. And the front door opening to My left. looks like its My cue to move out of the way.

Third Persons P.O.V.

Though the others held back, a young fembot rushed toward Him. The Jon recognized His older sister immediately, though the handsome boy had blossomed into a beautiful young woman during the five years of His absence.

> "J-Jonde! I knew it was-was You!" She said, flinging Herself at Him. "Yo-You finally came ho-home!"

He gave Her a big hug, then picked Her up and swung Her around in His enthusiasm. "Rabbit, I'm so happy to see You!" When He put Her down, He looked at Her at arms length. "But You've grown. You were just a boy when i left, Now You're a beautiful young woman... Just as I always thought you'd be." He said, With slightly more than a brotherly glint in His eye.

> "Where's Micheal?" She took a sharp intake of breath at the look of pain that tightened The Jons brow.
> 
> "Micheal travels the next world now, Rabbit." He said.
> 
> "Oh-Oh Jonde! Wh-What happened?"
> 
> "It's a long story, And this is not the time to tell it." He said, But He had to smile at the name She called Him. It was Her personal nickname for Him. " I haven't heard that name since I left. Now I know I'm Home. How is everyone Rabbit? Is Pappy alright? And the Workers?"
> 
> "They're all fine. Matter Mistress Bunny gave us a scare a couple of years ago, But David worked his special magic, and She seems fine now. Come and see for yourself." 

She said, taking His hand and starting to lead Him the rest of the way into the Manor.

 ~~ _ **The End**_~~  


End file.
